Daughter of Hawk Moth
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: Getting tired of the super villains that he creates, always losing to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Hawk Moth goes to extremes and comes up with his greatest plot yet, can Ladybug and Cat Noir make his new pawn see the light, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

We open up, the scene to Paris, France and we see that the villain known as Hawk Moth is inside an old abandoned observatory, and Hawk Moth was pacing around mumbling to himself inside the observatory.

He was tired of all of the super villains that he creates losing to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and no matter what he did Ladybug and Cat Noir always seemed to be one step ahead of the villains that he creates.

What I need is a change of pace, he thought.

What I need is a villain that has no motive for revenge or thinks that they can just do whatever they want without disobeying my orders, Hawk Moth thought as he continues to pace around in his lair.

It had only been a few months since Ladybug and Cat Noir had first showed up in Paris, France, and it has also been a few months since Hawk Moth himself had come into existence, and Hawk Moth was already getting tired of always losing to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

What I need is a villain that I can discipline into following my orders, Hawk Moth thought as he continues to pace around.

What I need is a villain that I can manipulate something like, Hawk Moth thought as he suddenly stops pacing around.

Hawk Moth then starts laughing evilly as an idea starts to form inside his head.

Of course, why didn't, I think of it before, the only way to defeat your enemy is to fight fire with fire, Hawk Moth thought as he laughs evilly.

Hawk Moth then looks out of the butterfly shaped window of the observatory as he thought look out Ladybug and Cat Noir, for, I have just come up with a plan that will, eventually led you to your doom! Hawk Moth thought laughing evilly while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an orphanage that was all the way across town from where Hawk Moth's lair was located at, we see that a young girl named Polilla is inside one of the bedrooms of the orphanage, and she seemed to sigh as she glances at a moth shaped necklace that was around her neck.

Polilla has a normal white skin tone, along with long black hair, her eyes were a dark green color, and she was wearing a black shirt with a gray moth on it, along with gray shorts and black dress shoes, and finally she was wearing a moth shaped necklace around her neck.

Polilla sighed as she sat all alone in the room.

Polilla always felt like that she was an outcast to society ever since her biological parents gave her up to the orphanage, and she felt like she didn't fit in anywhere in the world because of this.

Suddenly, as Polilla was feeling sorry for herself the lady who owned the orphanage told her that a man had come to the orphanage to adopt someone.

* * *

Polilla immediately gets up, and then she joined the rest of the kids in the orphanage downstairs.

A middle aged man that appeared to be in either his early forties or fifties was standing next to the lady who ran the orphanage, and he seemed to smirk as he looked at the line of kids in front of him.

However, Polilla was immediately starting to get a bad feeling about this man that stood before them.

"Good evening children, this is Mr. Papillion, and he's the man that will be interviewing each of you for adoption today, now don't you worry Mr. Papillion I'm sure that you will enjoy the unique set of kids that we have today," the lady said smiling at Mr. Papillion as she said this to him while explaining this to everyone in the orphanage.

"Absolutely," Mr. Papillion replied smirking, but then he quickly retracted his statement giving off a normal smile as he said, "I mean of course, Mrs. Florence, and I'm sure that the children will enjoy my company as well," Mr. Papillion said quickly retracting his statement so that he doesn't look suspicious.

* * *

Mrs. Florence smiled as she said, "Well, then tell me, who would you like to interview first?" Mrs. Florence asked Mr. Papillion smiling.

Mr. Papillion seemed to ponder as he strokes his chin while looking at the group of kids that were in front of him.

However, Mr. Papillion seemed to smile as he said, "That one," Mr. Papillion said pointing at Polilla.

Polilla looked surprised as she said, "Me?" Polilla asked surprised.

"Yes you, I like your style, let's talk," Mr. Papillion said smiling at Polilla.

* * *

Polilla gulped, but then nodded as she followed Mr. Papillion into another room.

Once they were alone in the room Mr. Papillion started asking Polilla questions like what she liked to do for fun and stuff like that.

"So, tell me Polilla, what makes you different from everyone else here?" Mr. Papillion asked Polilla smiling.

"Well, I guess I always saw myself as an outcast," Polilla replied nervously.

"Aw yes, I know how you feel, I know what it is like to feel like an outcast, I guess that's something that we both have in common," Mr. Papillion said smiling.

* * *

"Um, I guess so," Polilla said nervously.

Mr. Papillion got up smiling as he said, "I have made my decision, I'm going to adopt you," Mr. Papillion said smiling.

Polilla looked surprised, but then smiled at the thought of finally being adopted.

Mr. Papillion walked up to Mrs. Florence telling her that he wanted to adopt Polilla.

She looked surprised, but then she nodded letting him sign the paperwork legally making Polilla his forever.

* * *

Mr. Papillion seemed to smirk after signing the paperwork.

After, signing the paperwork Mr. Papillion walked Polilla to her new home.

However, as soon as they arrived at what Polilla assumed was her new home, she immediately started to suspect that something was up, after all, what kind of person lives in an old abandoned observatory, she thought.

However, as soon as they entered the observatory Mr. Papillion laughed evilly as he said, "My name isn't really Mr. Papillion, it's just an alias that I use when I go out," Mr. Papillion said laughing evilly as he revealed this to Polilla.

Polilla gasped in shock as she said, "Then, who are you?" Polilla asked him in shock.

* * *

Mr. Papillion laughed as he placed a brooch on his tie, and then he raises his arms saying, "Nooroo, dark wings arise!" Mr. Papillion shouts smirking evilly.

Polilla gasps in shock as she watches Mr. Papillion turn into none other than Hawk Moth! This isn't happening! Polilla thought.

"You're Hawk Moth!" Polilla said gasping in horror.

"In the flash," Hawk Moth said smirking evilly.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would you adopt me?" Polilla asked confused.

* * *

"Cause, now I can train someone to hunt down Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Hawk Moth replied smirking evilly.

Hawk Moth lets a butterfly land into his hand and then he turns it into an akuma.

"Plus, now you have no choice but, to do what I say!" Hawk Moth said smirking evilly as he lets the butterfly land on Polilla's necklace.

No! Polilla thought as she is consumed by the akuma saying, "Yes, Hawk Moth, I will do whatever you say," Polilla said in a monotone voice, and Hawk Moth smiles evilly as he says, "Please call me father," Hawk Moth said smiling evilly.

Tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Collège Françoise Dupont junior high school, Marinette along with the other students sat down in class waiting for today's lesson to begin.

However, before the class began, their teacher Mrs. Bustier announced that they have a new student in, class today.

"Students this is Polilla, and she will be joining us today, so please give her a warm welcome to our classroom," Mrs. Bustier said introducing Polilla to the classroom.

Polilla waved shyly, and then Marinette and the others clap welcoming Polilla to the classroom.

"However, before we start today's lesson, Polilla why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Mrs. Bustier asked turning to Polilla.

* * *

However, Polilla seemed to look nervous as she said, "Um, I'm shy, so I would just like to sit down if you don't mind," Polilla said nervously.

"Of course, Mrs. Polilla, please sit beside Chloé Bourgeois," Mrs. Bustier said insisting that Polilla sits beside Chloé in class.

However, Chloé is immediately against this saying that she would rather sit next to Marinette then sit next to a newbie.

"She can sit next to me and Alya, Mrs. Bustier," Marinette said raising her hand.

"Very well, Mrs. Chang, and thank you for raising your hand," Mrs. Bustier said gesturing for Polilla to sit next to Marinette and Alya in class.

* * *

So, Polilla sat down next to Marinette and Alya smiling.

"Hi, I'm Marinette, and this is Alya, don't mind Chloé she's always like that," Marinette said smiling at Polilla.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Polilla," Polilla said smiling at Marinette.

"Alright, students, it's time for today's lesson to begin," Mrs. Bustier said wanting to start today's lesson in class.

However, before Mrs. Bustier could start today's lesson in class screams from citizens are heard from outside the classroom window.

* * *

The students looked out the window to see a huge man wearing a wrestler's outfit, and he was smashing and crashing everything in his path, and he was heading right towards the school.

Marinette and Adrien asked to be excused from class and Mrs. Bustier lets them saying that the school will have to be evacuated.

After Marinette and Adrien left to turn into their superhero forms, the school started to be evacuated.

However, Polilla manages to slip away from the other students, and as soon as she does what appears to be a kwami appears in front of her, only this kwami looked different from Plagg and Tikki, but it kind of had a resemblance to Nooroo who is connected to the moth miraculous.

The kwami had a butterfly-like, appearance and it had butterfly wings on its back and the markings on the wings were an indigo color.

* * *

The kwami was also black and it had indigo markings on it, and it had eyes that had, indigo and blue colors in them, and finally it had antennas on its head.

Polilla sighed as she said, "Akuma, akumatize me," Polilla said sighing as she looks at the kwami.

The kwami disappears into the butterfly-shaped necklace that Polilla is wearing, and then Polilla starts to undergo a transformation.

Her body stays the same skin tone that it is, but her eyes turn purple, and then a purple butterfly shaped mask appears on her face.

A suit with black and indigo markings on it also appears, on her, and then butterfly wings appear on her back, and then finally shoes that have a butterfly design on them appear on her feet.

* * *

Once the transformation is complete, Polilla goes to find Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were trying to deal with the new super villain that was causing chaos in the streets of Paris.

"I am, Mister Masher, and I will crush you, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" the wrestler super villain shouts at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Seriously, is Hawk Moth running out of cool names for these supervillains?" Ladybug asked annoyed from having to fight all of these super villains that are created by Hawk Moth every day.

"Probably, but we can take him, my lady," Cat Noir said grinning at Ladybug.

* * *

However, just as they were about to take on Mister Masher, that's when Polilla appears.

Polilla then sends a swarm of butterflies at Mister Masher blinding him, and that gives Ladybug and Cat Noir the advantage to attack him.

"Where did she come from?" Ladybug asked glancing at Polilla.

"Act now, and ask questions later, my lady," Cat Noir said springing into action.

Ladybug shrugs, and with that, she helps Cat Noir, and together they defeat Mister Masher and purify the Akuma that was inside his mask along with some help from Polilla of course.

* * *

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, who are you?" Ladybug asked turning to face Polilla, but by the time that she did, Polilla had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Ladybug asked turning to face Cat Noir.

"I don't know, but I should get going my lady, I'm about to change back, so I'll see you later, my lady" Cat Noir said taking off, and with that Ladybug takes off as well.

Meanwhile, Polilla was hiding in an alley, and she begins to talk to Hawk Moth as a transparent butterfly mask appears on her.

"So far, they don't suspect a thing father," Polilla said telepathy speaking with Hawk Moth.

* * *

"Good, keep up the good work Polilla," Hawk Moth said grinning.

After she was done talking to Hawk Moth, Polilla tells her kwami to de-evilize her, and with that Polilla turns back into her civilian form.

Polilla then glances at the kwami in front of her sighing as she thought I can't believe that this thing started out as an Akuma Polilla thought, sighing.

Suddenly, a flashback occurs, and in the flashback, the audience sees Hawk Moth, leave Polilla after the Akuma had entered her necklace smirking while doing so.

However, as soon as he left Polilla rejects the Akuma, and then the Akuma lands onto the ground looking weak, and then it tried to flap its wings, but it couldn't.

* * *

Apparently, Polilla wasn't upset enough for the Akuma to fully affect her.

However, Polilla suddenly felt bad for the little Akuma, and then she picked it up in her hands.

"You poor thing, working for an evil man, I wish there was something I could do," Polilla said glancing at the Akuma.

Suddenly, Polilla's butterfly necklace starts glowing up and then something amazing happens.

Suddenly, sparkling magic travels from the necklace and onto the Akuma and then before her very eyes, Polilla watches the Akuma turn into a kwami.

* * *

She gasps in shock, but then she runs out of the room hiding the kwami from Hawk Moth as she runs out of the room.

The flashback ends pulling the audience back into the present day, and then the camera focuses back on Polilla sighing as she sits back against a wall in the alley while doing so.

"I still don't understand how my necklace was able to do that," Polilla said out loud sighing while doing so.

"You're very special, Polilla, why do you think Hawk Moth wanted you in the first place?" the kwami that was once an Akuma suddenly spoke in a female voice as it says this to Polilla.

"You can talk!" Polilla said shocked as she looks at the kwami.

* * *

"I'm a kwami now, so yeah I can talk, look I'm new to this whole thing just like you are, and I don't know if I still have the same powers as an Akuma now that I'm a kwami, but we'll figure this out together," the kwami said smiling.

"Thanks, but what should I call you, I mean you're not an Akuma anymore so I can't call you that," Polilla asked as she glances at the kwami.

"Um, I guess you can call me Ami for now," the kwami replied smiling.

Polilla smiles back at the kwami as she was starting to get a feeling that this, was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Just so you know Polilla doesn't have a supervillain name yet, but she will soon, and if you have any ideas on what her supervillain name should be please let me know, and let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, that same day Adrien finally, got home to the Agreste family mansion, after doing some photo-shoots all day.

However, when he got home saw that Polilla, who was the new girl from his school, was standing right next to his father Gabriel Agreste.

However, Gabriel looked somewhat happy to see that his son was finally home as he said, "Welcome home Adrien, I understand that this is the new foreign enhance student from your school," Gabriel said looking somewhat happy as he glances at Adrien.

"Yes, father, but what's she doing here?" Adrien asked Gabriel looking confused because he wanted to know why Polilla was here.

"She's going to be staying with us for a few days that, is not going to be a problem is it Adrien?" Gabriel asked as he glances at Adrien.

* * *

Adrien looked like he was just about to argue with his father, but then Gabriel gives his son a cold death stare that sends chills down Adrien's spine.

"No, father, that's not going to be a problem at all," Adrien answered nervously as he looks at his father.

"Good, also, you will have to share your room with her, is that perfectly clear Adrien?" Gabriel asked in an emotionless tone of voice as he glances at his son Adrien.

"Yes, father," Adrien answered nervously as he glances at Gabriel.

"Good, now I have some important business to attend to, so I'll see you later Adrien," Gabriel says walking away exiting, the room as he leaves to attend to some important business that he has to do.

* * *

However, as soon as Gabriel left, Adrien stares at Polilla in silence for a really long time.

However, Adrien finally breaks the silence as he said, "Well, I guess I should show you around the house," Adrien began as he looks at Polilla.

"Um, yeah, sure if you, want to, I guess," Polilla says shyly as she looks at Adrien.

So, with that, Adrien starts showing Polilla around the house. He then shows Polilla his bedroom, and then Polilla just stares in awe shocked to see how massive his bedroom was.

"Wow," Polilla said looking amazed by the massive bedroom that was she was in.

* * *

"Now, if you're going to share this room with me, we need to set a few ground rules," Adrien said looking at Polilla.

"Alright, sounds fair, what are the rules then?" Polilla asked looking at Adrien.

"First off, please try not to touch anything that's mine," Adrien began as he starts telling Polilla the rules of sharing his room with her.

However, as Adrien was telling her this Polilla touches a stuffed teddy bear that was on Adrien's bed, and immediately Adrien freaks out at this, and then he takes the stuffed teddy bear away from Polilla.

"Don't touch that!" Adrien shouts taking the teddy bear away from Polilla, and then he holds the teddy bear close to him as if the teddy bear was precious to him.

* * *

"Why what's so special about it?" Polilla asked noticing that Adrien was holding the teddy bear close to him.

Adrien looked hesitant at first, but then he sighed as he places the teddy bear down.

He then shows Polilla a picture of his mother on his iPhone sighing as he said, "My mother gave it to me for my fifth birthday, and it's one of the last few several things that she gave me, before well everything changed," Adrien said sighing as he looks at Polilla.

"You look just like her, and what do you mean by everything changed?" Polilla asked glancing at Adrien.

However, Adrien once again looked hesitant as he said, "I usually don't like to talk about this, but for some reason, I feel like I can trust you Polilla, you see my father wasn't always like this," Adrien began as he glances at Polilla.

* * *

"He wasn't?" Polilla asked in surprise as she looks at Adrien.

"No, he wasn't, he used to be so cheerful and kind, but then when my mom disappeared he changed," Adrien began sighing as he looks at Polilla.

"I never mention my mom to him because even mentioning my mom used to make him cry, and I can't stand to see him like that, so if not mentioning my mom is what it takes for him to be happy, then I'll do it," Adrien said sighing as he looks at Polilla.

"What about your happiness though?" Polilla asked looking at Adrien.

"It's irrelevant, all I've ever known is my family, take that away and I have nothing," Adrien said sighing as he looks at Polilla.

* * *

"That's not true, you have your friends at school, and you have me," Polilla said trying to cheer Adrien up.

Adrien glances at Polilla, but then he smiles as he says, "Thanks, that's a nice thought, but ever since my mom disappeared I've felt like I'm alone," Adrien says sighing sadly.

However, that's when Polilla notices a dark butterfly coming in through the opened bedroom window.

No, I can't let him do this Polilla thought as she glances at Adrien.

He's been through too much, he doesn't deserve this, and I won't let him do it! Polilla thought as she glances at Adrien once again.

* * *

Suddenly, at the last second Polilla shoves Adrien out of the way and then the dark looking butterfly lands onto her necklace.

"AGH," Polilla shouts falling to the ground.

"Polilla," Adrien shouts running over to her.

Polilla groaned as she struggles to fight the Akuma.

"Polilla, if you want I can absorb the Akuma," Ami suddenly says appearing as she whispers this into Polilla's ear.

* * *

"You were an Akuma once though, what's going to happen if you absorb too much negative energy, you could fall under Hawk Moth's control again," Polilla says as she whispers this to Ami.

"Now is not the time to worry about that, now just say the word, and trust me," Ami says whispering this to Polilla.

"Ami, absorb the Akuma!" Polilla says whispering this to Ami.

Ami glows up and then she makes the Akuma appear out of Polilla's necklace absorbing the negative energy from it. T

The Akuma turns back into a white butterfly, and then it flies out the window.

* * *

Ami disappears after absorbing the negative energy from the Akuma.

Polilla gets up from the ground only to see that Adrien was staring in shock at her.

"How much of that did you see?" Polilla asked as she looked at Adrien.

"Pretty much, all of it wait, was that a kwami you were talking to?'' Adrien asked as he looks at Polilla.

"Yes, alright you caught me, I'm kind of a miraculous holder, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Polilla begged as she looks at Adrien.

* * *

"Your secret is safe with me, but why did you take that Akuma for me, I just meet you," Adrien asked as he looks at Polilla.

"I did what I had to do," Polilla said sighing.

"Alright, well we should probably get to bed," Adrien says yawning.

Polilla nods agreeing with him, and then together they got ready for bed.

After, getting ready for bed Polilla waited for Adrien to fall asleep.

* * *

Once Adrien fell asleep, Polilla got ready to talk with Hawk Moth.

"Are you mad, you almost akumatized your own son!" Polilla shouts at him as she telepathically speaks with Hawk Moth.

"It was necessary, besides now Adrien will trust you completely, and soon Ladybug and Cat Noir will trust you completely as well, and that's when you will take their miraculouses," Hawk Moth said smirking evilly as he speaks to Polilla.

"You seem to know what you're doing then," Polilla said sighing while doing so.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, my dear, now get some sleep my minion, you have a big day tomorrow," Hawk Moth said grinning evilly, and Polilla just nods agreeing with him, and with that Polilla falls asleep as the screen fades too black.

Tell me what you think so far! The next chapter will be about what kind of powers Ami has as a kwami, and it will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, after Polilla had helped out Ladybug and Cat Noir by helping them, to take down another supervillain that was created by Hawk Moth, things seemed to be going well.

However, Polilla was also starting to gain a little bit more of their trust in her more just like Hawk Moth had wanted her to.

Anyway, after she had helped out Ladybug and Cat Noir, they had wanted to thank Polilla for helping them out.

However, Polilla had run off yet again before Ladybug and Cat Noir could even thank her for helping them today.

Although part of the reason that she had run off was that Polilla still hadn't come up with a superhero name for herself yet.

* * *

After all, Polilla was still new to this whole superhero and supervillain business stuff after all.

Once Polilla was sure that she had gotten away from Ladybug and Cat Noir, she had told her Kwami, Ami to turn her back to, normal.

However, after Ami had turned Polilla back into her civilian form Polilla had decided that she and Ami should get to know each other more.

After all, Polilla had a lot, of questions in her mind knowing that Ami used to be an Akuma, but now she was a Kwami thanks to Polilla.

However, Polilla wasn't sure what she should even ask Ami first now that she was a Kwami.

* * *

After a long time of silence, Polilla finally spoke as she says, "What's it like being an Akuma?" Polilla suddenly asked Ami covering her mouth afterward while doing so.

''I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," Polilla says quickly apologizing to Ami.

However, Ami just smiled as she said, "No really, its fine, I can tell that you are curious to know, so I'll tell you," Ami says smiling at Polilla.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Polilla began glancing at Ami.

However, Ami interrupts her as she said, "No really, its fine you deserve to know, so ask away," Ami says smiling at Polilla.

* * *

"Alright, let's see well first, what I don't get is why are you, being so nice?" Polilla began.

"I thought that Akumas were supposed to be evil or something like that," Polilla said looking confused as she glances at Ami.

"Well, first what you have to understand Polilla is that Akumas like me don't start out evil," Ami replied as she starts to explain this to Polilla.

"What do you mean Ami?" Polilla asked looking confused as to what she meant by this.

"Well, in order for you to fully understand Polilla, I must first start at the beginning, so pay attention Polilla," Ami replied glancing at her.

* * *

Polilla nods, and then with that, she sits down on to the ground getting ready to listen to what Ami was about to tell her.

However, after she sits down Ami starts to tell Polilla everything that she knew about the moth miraculous, Nooroo, along with Hawk Moth and the other miraculouses.

"I already know about some of this information from Hawk Moth, but how do you know about it, Ami?" Polilla asked curiously as to how Ami knew about the information that she was giving her.

"Well, you see all Akumas are connected to the moth miraculous, and well because of this I have the same memories and intelligence as Nooroo does," Ami replied explaining this to Polilla.

"I see, but what does this have to do with you, not being evil Ami?" Polilla asked confused as to what this has to do with her not being evil.

* * *

"Well you see before Hawk Moth turns his butterflies into Akumas they start out as pure white butterflies," Ami replied explaining this to Polilla.

"I already know that," Polilla said agreeing with Ami.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that the reason that they start out like that is that the butterflies are made out of pure light or pure energy," Ami said explaining this to her.

"What are you talking about?" Polilla asked looking confused as to what Ami meant by this.

"Well you see when Hawk Moth first transformed into well Hawk Moth pure white butterflies flew onto his body, and then they started glowing up with light becoming transparent," Ami began.

* * *

"So, in a way I guess you could say that either Nooroo or Hawk Moth was the one who created the pure white butterflies in the first place," Ami replied explaining this to Polilla.

"I guess, that kind of makes sense," Polilla says agreeing with Ami.

"Anyway, now to answer your question, when you asked me what it's like to be an Akuma well it's horrible," Ami says as she begins to explain this to Polilla.

"What do you mean by its horrible?" Polilla asked curiously as to what Ami meant by this.

"Well, you see after I was made by Hawk Moth I already knew what my purpose was, my purpose was to infect you by touching an object that has some sentimental value to you," Ami began.

* * *

"You see an Akuma already knows what its purpose is after it is made by Hawk Moth, but the worst part is that I didn't want to it," Ami continued.

"However, the point is that as an Akuma Hawk Moth controls you, so you have no free will," Ami says as she finishes explaining this to Polilla.

"That does sound horrible,'' Polilla said as she suddenly feels sorry for Ami.

"Yeah it is, but now I'm free thanks to you,'' Ami says smiling at Polilla.

''So what powers do you have now that you're a Kwami Ami?" Polilla asked as she glances at Ami.

* * *

"To be honest, I really don't know,'' Ami replied glancing at Polilla.

"Well, what powers did you have as an Akuma maybe you still have those," Polilla asked as she suggests this to Ami.

"Well, one of the powers that I had as an Akuma is that I could multiply so let me try that,'' Ami replied smiling at Pollia.

Polilla nodded, and with that, Ami attempted to multiply herself, and surprisingly it works.

"Wow, that's cool Ami, but how do you un-multiply yourself?" Polilla asked curiously as to how Ami could un-multiply herself.

* * *

"Oh gosh, I don't know how!'' Ami replied as she started to panic.

However, Polilla manages to calm her down as she says, ''Calm down Ami,'' Polilla began.

''Look as long as we're going to be with each other we have to help each other out alright?" Polilla asked as she looks at Ami.

Ami nodded, and with that, she concentrates, and then all of the copies of her disappear from sight.

"I did it, thanks for helping me Polilla!'' Ami says smiling at Polilla.

* * *

''No problem,'' Polilla said smiling at Ami.

However, at that moment Hawk Moth appears, and then he gasps in shock when he sees Ami.

"Polilla, I don't know how you were able to turn this Akuma into a Kwami, but I want her now!'' Hawk Moth said smirking evilly.

"Please don't give me up to him Polilla!'' Ami begged as she looks at Polilla.

''Give her, to me now, my daughter,'' Hawk Moth says commanding Polilla to give Ami to him.

* * *

''No!'' Polilla says shouting this at Hawk Moth.

''What did you just say to me?" Hawk Moth asked glaring at Polilla.

''Ami is the only friend that I have, father,'' Polilla says shouting this to Hawk Moth.

''Ami, so you gave it a name, how sweet,'' Hawk Moth says glaring at Polilla.

''You shouldn't get too attached though, I created her so technically she still belongs to me!'' Hawk Moth shouts glaring at Polilla.

* * *

"Get over here, my little Akuma,'' Hawk Moth says commanding Ami to come to him.

''No, I am not an Akuma anymore, I'm a Kwami!'' Ami shouts refusing to go to Hawk Moth.

''Mark my words Polilla, you can keep your little pet for now, but she will be mine!'' Hawk Moth says growling at Polilla.

''As long as she is with me, I will protect her from you!'' Polilla shouts as she walks away from him with Ami.

''Thanks, Polilla!'' Ami says smiling at Polilla for being so brave.

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

After, Polilla had gotten away from Hawk Moth that's when she noticed that her Kwami Ami was starting to look weak.

"Um, Ami, are you alright?" Polilla asks looking worried as she glances at Ami.

"Um, well I guess now that I'm a Kwami I need to refuel on food," Ami replied looking tired as she glances at Polilla.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Polilla asks looking concerned as she glances at Ami.

"You have to remember Polilla that I'm still new to this whole being a Kwami thing, just like, you're still new to being a superhero," Ami replied yawning as she points out to Polilla.

* * *

Polilla just sighs as she says, "Alright, what do you like to eat then?" Polilla asks sighing as she looks at Ami.

"That's the thing I don't know what I like to eat, I mean I look like a butterfly so I guess, that I like to eat whatever butterflies eat,'' Ami replied yawning as she looks at Polilla.

''Alright, let me think, from what I can recall butterflies like to drink pollen from plants, so I guess, that we're stopping by a flower shop today,'' Polilla says sighing as she looks at Ami.

So, with that Polilla starts running around the streets of Paris, France asking people for directions to the nearest flower shop in, town.

However, the citizens of Paris, France were too busy going about their everyday lives to notice her.

* * *

Finally, after felt like countless hours of searching and asking for directions Polilla runs into Marinette who was, just on her way home from school today.

''Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy today,'' Marinette says apologizing for running into Polilla.

''It's fine; by the way, do you know where the nearest flower shop is?'' Polilla asks as she looks at Marinette.

''Yeah, in fact, I can show the way if you want,'' Marinette offers, smiling as she looks at Polilla.

''Really, thanks, that would be great!'' Polilla says smiling as she looks at Marinette.

* * *

''It's no trouble really; I do favors like this all the time!'' Marinette says smiling as she looks at Polilla.

So, with that, Marinette leads Polilla to where the flower shop is.

However, when they got there Polilla announced that she doesn't have any money, but Marinette says that she would be happy to pay for the flowers for her.

So, after Polilla got some flowers, and Marinette paid for them, they talked with each other getting to know each other more as they walked through the streets of Paris together.

''It was very nice of you to help me, I'm Polilla, by the way,'' Polilla says smiling as she looks at Marinette.

* * *

''I know, I'm Marinette, and I'm one of the girls that you sit next to in Mrs. Bustier's class remember?" Marinette asks smiling as she looks at Polilla.

''Oh yeah, I thought that you looked familiar, I'm sorry it's just that I forget things sometimes,'' Polilla replied smiling as she looks at Marinette.

''It's alright, I forget things sometimes too,'' Marinette says smiling as she looks at Polilla.

Suddenly, Polilla remembered that she has to feed Ami as she looks at the bouquet of flowers that she has in her hand.

''I just remembered that I have something important to do, so I'll see you later alright, bye!'' Polilla shouts waving goodbye as she runs off from Marinette.

* * *

''Alright, I'll see you later than Polilla!'' Marinette shouts waving goodbye as Polilla runs off.

Meanwhile, once Polilla had gotten away from Marinette and had run into an alley she tells Ami to come out saying that she has food for her.

So, with that, Ami appears, and then she starts to drink the pollen from the bouquet of flowers that Polilla has in her hand.

''Ah, thanks, Polilla, I feel much better now,'' Ami says smiling as she looks at Polilla.

''I don't understand, why do you need to eat, you're a Kwami, and I thought that you're supposed to live forever, or something like that,'' Polilla asks looking confused as she glances at Ami.

* * *

''Well, you see Polilla from what I can gather from the intelligence and memories of Nooroo that are within me, Kwamis have existed since the beginning of time,'' Ami began as she looks at Polilla.

''Wow, that's cool,'' Polilla says looking interested as she glances at Ami.

''Yes, and for hundreds of years Kwamis traveled through the universe without interacting with any humans or needing to refuel on food,'' Ami continued as she explains this to Polilla.

Polilla just nods, and then she urges Ami to continue.

''However, everything seemed to change once the miraculouses were created,'' Ami continued as she explains this to Polilla.

* * *

''You see Polilla the miraculouses were created so that Kwamis could communicate with humans and assist them,'' Ami says as she explains this to Polilla.

''However, just like every product, they are also pros and cons to the miraculouses,'' Ami continued as she explains this to Polilla.

''What do you mean Ami?" Polilla asks as she looks at Ami.

''Well you see while Kwamis could now assist humans, not everyone has good intentions Polilla,'' Ami replied as she glances at Polilla.

''Believe me, I know that, but I still don't understand why my necklace was able to turn you into a Kwami,'' Polilla says looking confused as she glances at the butterfly necklace that was around her neck.

* * *

''Well, Polilla from what I can recall Kwamis are formed whenever a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics,'' Ami says as she explains to Polilla.

''That doesn't make any sense though, what new idea or emotion did I create?" Polilla asks looking even more confused as she glances at Ami.

''I don't know Polilla, but you still need to figure out your superhero name, and you need to work on practicing your powers,'' Ami replied as she points this out to Polilla.

''I know, but I still have one more question, can Kwamis die?" Polilla asks as she glances at Ami.

''Well, Kwamis can get sick just like humans can, so I guess it's possible, but so far no Kwamis has been known to die,'' Ami replied as she glances at Polilla.

* * *

''I see, and about my superhero name, how does Madama Butterfly sound?" Polilla asks as she glances at Ami.

''That sounds perfect, Polilla, but you still need to work on your powers though,'' Ami says as she points this out to Polilla.

''I know and don't worry, I'll sneak out, and then I'll practice my powers, later on, tonight,'' Polilla says assuring Ami that she is going to practice her powers eventually.

''Alright, but as long as you don't get caught by Adrien,'' Ami says as she shook her head at Polilla.

''I, won't, I promise, and don't worry, I'll be back before he even notices that I'm gone,'' Polilla says as she promises Ami that she won't get caught by Adrien.

* * *

Later that night, after Adrien had fallen asleep, Polilla sneaked out of the House without being detected.

So, that way she could practice her powers without anyone spotting or detecting her just like Ami had told her to do.

Anyway, once Polilla had snuck out of the Agreste mansion without being detected she told Ami that it was safe to come out saying that she was ready to start practicing her powers.

However, after Ami had appeared from out of nowhere she reminded Polilla that she needs to practice her powers as a Kwami as well.

Polilla nods agreeing with her, and with that, Polilla and Ami started practicing their powers together.

* * *

"Ami, wings on!" Polilla shouts as she tells Ami to transform her.

So, with that, Ami disappears into Polilla's butterfly-shaped necklace activating her transformation into a butterfly-themed superhero.

After Polilla had transformed into Madama Butterfly, she started to practice her powers by setting up practice dummies of supervillains in an alley so that way she could practice battling super villains.

Suddenly a butterfly staff appears in her hand and then she starts to fight the practice dummies of supervillains with it smiling while doing so.

Polilla then flies behind one of the supervillain dummy's hitting it with the butterfly staff smiling while doing so because so far she was enjoying this.

* * *

"Butterfly swarm," Polilla shouts activating her special power.

Suddenly, a swarm of butterflies flies from Polilla's hand knocking one of the practice dummies down causing Polilla to smile because she was proud of herself for practicing her powers.

However, after Polilla had used her special power she noticed that her necklace was starting to beep.

What's going on? Polilla thought confused as she looks at the beeping necklace.

Suddenly, after three minutes Polilla turns back to normal and then Ami reappears looking weak as she glances at Polilla.

* * *

"What just happened?" Polilla asks confused as she looks at Ami.

"After you use your special power, you only have three minutes before you turn back to normal," Ami replied looking weak as she explains this to Polilla.

"Well, that's stupid," Polilla says sighing as she looks at Ami.

''Look I'm not the one that makes the rules, and I don't know who does, but that's just the way it is," Ami said sighing as she looks at Polilla.

"Its fine, I need to get some rest anyway," Polilla said sighing as she looks at Ami.

* * *

Ami nods agreeing with Polilla.

So, with that Ami and Polilla walk back into the mansion together as the screen fades too black.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day occurs in the story, and as usual Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting against another supervillain that has been created by Hawk Moth.

However, this time Polilla was ready to help them out, and the reason that she was ready to help them out is that she has been practicing her powers all night long.

So, then with a smile upon her face, Polilla gets ready to transform into Madama Butterfly as she says, "Ami, transform me,'' Polilla shouts as she commands her Kwami Ami to transform her into her superhero form.

Suddenly, her Kwami Ami disappears into the butterfly-shaped necklace that Polilla is wearing around her neck, and then with that, Polilla's transformation into a superhero begins.

Polilla's skin tone stays the same, but her eyes turn a bright violet color, and her long wavy hair turns black with colorful highlights in her hair.

* * *

A light purple butterfly-shaped mask suddenly appears on Polilla's face, and a dark purple dress with lots of colorful butterflies on it appears on her body.

Suddenly, black dress pants also appear on her, and black dress shoes with butterflies on them appear on her feet, and then finally, large butterfly wings appear on Polilla's back completing her transformation into Madama Butterfly.

Anyway, once the transformation is complete, Madama Butterfly goes to meet up with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Hey you two, sorry that I'm late,'' Madama Butterfly said as she meets up with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

''Took you long enough Miss Butterfly,'' Cat Noir said chuckling as he looks at Madama Butterfly.

* * *

Madama Butterfly just rolls her eyes at Cat Noir as she says, ''So, what are we dealing with this time you two?" Madama Butterfly asks as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"A villain that calls himself, Weak Link, and he seems to have the power to make those around him feel a sense of weakness and hopelessness,'' Ladybug replied as she explains this to Madama Butterfly.

''Hum, that sounds interesting, so tell me what's the plan to take down this villain down then you two?" Madama Butterfly asks as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We don't really have a plan yet, and we still need to figure out where the Akuma is,'' Cat Noir replied as he glances at Madama Butterfly.

''Um alright, I'll see what I can do then,'' Madama Butterfly said as she glances at the supervillain that calls himself Weak Link.

* * *

The villain has a light tanned skin tone, along with brown shaggy hair, and they also have hollow gray eyes.

The villain is wearing a white tank top that has the word weakling on it, along with blue pants, and white tennis shoes on their feet, and finally, the villain seemed to have something clutched up in their hand.

"Um, he seems to be holding something in his hand," Madama Butterfly said as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Well, then whatever he has in his hand that must be where the Akuma is," Ladybug said as she glances at Cat Noir and Madama Butterfly.

"Good thinking, my lady, but now we need to think of a way that we can get him to open his hand,'' Cat Noir said as he glances at Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug nods agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Ladybug gets ready to activate her lucky charm.

However, just as Ladybug got ready to use her special power, that's when Weak Link tries to make the heroes feel a sense of weakness and hopelessness by using his powers against them.

However, the heroes tried their best efforts to struggle against the power that Weak Link was using against them.

However, despite their best efforts the heroes were starting to succumb to the power that Weak Link was against them.

Suddenly, Weak Link begins to laugh evilly as he says, "Alright, now that you heroes feel a sense of weakness and hopelessness, I can easily take your miraculouses from you," Weak Link says laughing evilly as he glances at the heroes.

* * *

However, just as Weak Link was about to take the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Madama Butterfly gets back up.

"Not so fast," Madama Butterfly shouts as she attempts to stop Weak Link from taking the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

However, Weak Link stops her as he says; "Just give it up kid, Hawk Moth has won," Weak Link began as he glances at Madama Butterfly.

Suddenly, Madama Butterfly hears Hawk Moth in her head as he says, "Stand down Polilla, you don't have to do this anymore, just let him take the miraculouses,'' Hawk Moth began as he says this in her head.

Madama Butterfly looked like she was thinking about it for a moment or two as she thought what do I do? Madama Butterfly thought as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Suddenly, Madama Butterfly shook her head no as she says, "No, this isn't right, father," Madama Butterfly began as she refuses to obey Hawk Moth's orders.

"How dare you disobey me Polilla, this is the second time that you have disobeyed me," Hawk Moth began as he says this inside Madama Butterfly's head.

"I am not Polilla anymore, I am, Madama Butterfly, and you do not control me Hawk Moth, I am not your puppet!'' Madama Butterfly began as she shouts this at Hawk Moth.

However, Hawk Moth looked angry as he says, "That's it Polilla you leave me with no choice, but to take your miraculous as well!'' Hawk Moth shouts angry as he says this inside Madama Butterfly's head.

"Weak Link, after you take their miraculouses, I want you to take hers as well!" Hawk Moth shouts as he says this inside the villain's head.

* * *

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Weak Link replied as he gets ready to take the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

However, Madama Butterfly suddenly stops Weak Link in his path as she says, "No, get away from them!" Madama Butterfly shouts in anger as she steps in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Foolish girl, now you will pay!" Weak Link shouts as he begins to use his powers on Madama Butterfly.

Madama Butterfly was starting to feel weak, but she tried to remain strong as she says, "I may be alone, right now, but I'm not letting hurt them!" Madama Butterfly shouts as she continues to stand in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You will suffer for your act of foolishness then," Weak Link shouts as he applies more pressure to Madama Butterfly.

* * *

Madama Butterfly was starting to succumb to the pain that Weak Link was putting on to her.

However, just as she was about to give up, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir finally got up from the ground, and they go to join Madama Butterfly in the fight against Weak Link.

"Madama Butterfly, you're not doing this alone!" Cat Noir shouts as he springs into action by using his staff to strike against Weak Link with it.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts as she activates her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a sign that says you're not a weakling on it for her lucky charm.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks confused as she glances at the sign in her hands.

* * *

"Use it to distract him, my lady," Cat Noir shouts as he continues to fight against the supervillain that's known as Weak Link.

Ladybug nods agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, she starts using the sign to distract Weak Link.

"Butterfly swarm," Madama Butterfly shouts as she uses her special power to send a swarm of butterflies at Weak Link.

"Ah, butterflies, I can't see!" Weak Link shouts as he tries to swap the butterflies away by using his hands.

However, by doing this Weak Link drops something from his hand and the item that he had dropped looked to be a note that reads you're a weakling on it.

* * *

"Cat Noir, quick, use your cataclysm to destroy the note!" Ladybug shouts as he commands Cat Noir to use his cataclysm to destroy the note.

"I'm on it, my lady, cataclysm," Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the note, and releasing the Akuma inside it.

"No more evil-doing for you Akuma, time to de-evilize!'' Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha, bye, bye, little butterfly," Ladybug shouts as she captures and purifies the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts as she uses her powers to undo all the damage that Weak Link has caused.

* * *

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shout as they do their signature fist-pump, only this time they wanted Madama Butterfly to join in.

"Well, come on, join in, you're part of the team too,'' Ladybug said as she smiles at Madama Butterfly.

"Um alright,'' Madama Butterfly said as she joins in.

So, this is what it feels like to have friends, Madama Butterfly thought as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Suddenly, Madama Butterfly notices that her necklace is starting to beep.

* * *

"I need to go, but I'll see you later!" Madama Butterfly shouts as she leaves waving goodbye to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Alright, bye," Ladybug and Cat Noir shout as they wave goodbye to Madama Butterfly.

However, as soon as Madama Butterfly left she turns back into Polilla.

Suddenly, she hears Hawk Moth chuckling inside her head.

"What's so funny?" Polilla asks confused as to why Hawk Moth was chuckling inside her head.

* * *

"Good job, Polilla you have fully gained their trust!" Hawk Moth replied chuckling as he says this inside her head.

"I have?" Polilla asks confused as she asked Hawk Moth this inside her head.

"Yes, you have, and that was a good show that you put on back there Polilla, for a moment I thought that you were actually on their side," Hawk Moth began as he explains this inside Polilla's head.

"However, now I know that it was all part of your plan to gain their trust that was part of your plan wasn't it?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this inside Polilla's head.

"Um, yeah, sure, it was totally part of my plan!" Polilla replied nervously as Hawk Moth asked her this inside her head.

* * *

"Excellent, it won't be long before the miraculouses are mine!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly inside her head.

Polilla sighs, and then she looks at her Kwami Ami as she says, "I don't know what to do Ami," Polilla says sighing as she looks at Ami.

"What's wrong, Polilla?" Ami asks looking concerned as she glances at Polilla.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know if I should keep doing what Hawk Moth says, or if I should actually be a superhero and join Ladybug and Cat Noir's side," Polilla replied sighing as she explains this to Ami.

"What do you think that I should do Ami?" Polilla asks as she looks at Ami.

* * *

"I think that you should just follow your heart Polilla," Ami replied as she glances at Polilla.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Ami," Polilla says sighing as she looks at Ami.

"Let's just get home, before my father gets angry though," Polilla said sighing as she looks at Ami.

Ami nods agreeing with Polilla.

So, with that, they head back towards the Agreste Mansion as the screen fades too black.

* * *

To Be Continued!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, Polilla runs into Chloé, who was walking down the school hallway, with her best friend Sabrina following behind her.

"Oh look, Sabrina, it's the new girl, and she must not know that these hallways are my territory," Chloé said smirking as she looks at Polilla.

Polilla tries to ignore Chloé, and then she walks right past her without making any eye contact with her.

However, Chloé was determined to annoy Polilla as she says, "Excuse me, but do you know who I am?" Chloé asks attempting to annoy Polilla as she looks at her.

Suddenly, Polilla gets an idea, and then she looks at Chloé as she says, "Yes, I do, you're the annoying rich girl who likes to pick on everyone," Polilla replied smirking in response to her question.

"Oh," a group of students said as they suddenly gathered around Chloé and Polilla to see what would happen next, and then Chloé stares at Polilla in silence for a moment or two.

"Excuse me?" Chloé asks breaking the silence as she looks at Polilla in shock, and the reason that she was so shocked by this was that no one has ever stood up to her like that before.

"You heard me and what are you going to do about it you spoiled rich girl?" Polilla asks smirking as she looks at Chloé.

"Oh," the group of students said as they watched Polilla stand up to Chloé.

Chloé glares at Polilla, but then she looks at Sabrina as she says, "Come on Sabrina, we're leaving, we don't have time for these low life's," Chloé said as she looks at Sabrina, and with that, Chloé walks away with Sabrina following behind her.

"Wow, that was so awesome dude," one of the students said as he walks up to Polilla, and the student is revealed to be none other than Nino.

"Um thanks," Polilla said blushing as she looks at Nino.

"No problem, dude I've never seen anyone, stand up to Chloé like that before," Nino said smiling at Polilla.

"Well, someone had to teach her a lesson," Polilla said smiling as she looks at Nino.

Suddenly, the bell rings for class to begin, and with that, Nino tells Polilla that he will see her in class, and with that, Nino leaves to go to class with Polilla following behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloé was still mad about Polilla standing up to her as she looks at her best friend who is named, Sabrina.

"Who does that girl think she is, that's it I'm calling my father!" Chloé shouts angry as she looks at Sabrina, and with that, Chloé gets out her cell phone to call her father who is also, the Mayor of Paris.

"Don't you think that you're overacting just a little bit Chloé?" Sabrina asks as she looks at Chloé while she gets her cell phone out to call her father.

"No way Sabrina, I am not overreacting that girl just needs to learn that you do not mess with Chloé Bourgeois!" Chloé replied angrily as she looks at Sabrina.

Suddenly, at that moment a dark butterfly appears, and then it lands onto the cell phone that Chloé is holding, and then it disappears as it absorbs it's self, into it.

"Hello, Anti-Bug, it's me Hawk Moth, and I'm giving you a second chance to let you have your revenge against the brat who stood up against you today, but in return, I want you to get me, the miraculouses, now do we have a deal, Anti-Bug?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this inside Chloe's head.

"You got it Hawk Moth, and don't worry, I won't fail you this time!" Chloé shouts as she accepts Hawk Moth's deal, and with that, her transformation into Anti-Bug begins.

A black skin-tight suit with red spots on it appears on Chloé, along with a black mask that has red spots on it appears on her face, and finally, the cell phone is attached to her waist along with a yo-yo completing her transformation into Anti-Bug.

"Um Chloé, is that you?" Sabrina asks scared as she backs up away from Chloé.

"Chloé is gone, I, am Anti-Bug and vengeance is mine!" Chloé shouts as she looks at Sabrina.

"Oh my," Sabrina said as she backs up away from Chloé, and with that, Sabrina runs off to warn everyone about the return of Anti-Bug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Polilla had just walked into the classroom with Nino following behind her when suddenly, that's when Anti-Bug breaks into the classroom.

"Polilla, you will pay for being mean to me!" Anti-Bug shouts angrily as she looks at Polilla.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be mean to you if you would just learn to be nicer to people Chloé," Polilla began as she points this out to Anti-Bug.

However, Anti-Bug doesn't listen to Polilla, and with that, Anti-Bug begins to chase Polilla around the classroom.

"Time to transform," Marinette and Adrien shout at the same time, and with that, they run off to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, Polilla was continuing to run from Anti-Bug, when suddenly, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to stop Anti-Bug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Polilla runs off to go turn into Madama Butterfly again.

"Ami, light wings rise!" Polilla shouts as she turns into Madama Butterfly.

Finally, now I know what to say from now on, any time that I want to transform, Madama Butterfly thought, and with that, she goes to join Ladybug and Cat Noir to help them defeat Anti-Bug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were trying to think of a way that they could defeat Anti-Bug again when suddenly, that's when Madama Butterfly arrives to help them.

"Are you ready Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Madama Butterfly asks as she looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You know it, Miss Butterfly!" Cat Noir replied chuckling as he looks at Madama Butterfly.

Madama Butterfly rolls her eyes, and with that, a butterfly staff suddenly appears in her hand, and then she gets ready to fight Anti-Bug with Ladybug and Cat Noir by her side.

Suddenly, Cat Noir tries to swing at Anti-Bug by using his staff, but Anti-Bug manages to dodge the attack, and then she swings her yo-yo at Cat Noir.

However, Cat Noir dodges the attack, and then he taunts Anti-Bug as he says, "Oh, come on is that all you got Anti-Bug?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he taunts Anti-Bug.

Anti-Bug growls at Cat Noir, and then suddenly, Madama Butterfly flies behind Anti-Bug, and then she whacks her on the top of her head with her butterfly staff as she looks at Anti-Bug.

"Ouch, you're going to pay for that, you little brat!" Anti-Bug shouts angrily as she looks at Madama Butterfly.

However, while Anti-Bug was distracted that's when Ladybug activates her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts as she activates her lucky charm.

Suddenly, Ladybug ends up getting a bag that's filled up with jacks for her lucky charm, and then she looks at the bag of jacks in confusion as she says, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks confused as she looks at the bag of jacks that she has in her hand.

Suddenly, Anti-Bug activates her anti-charm, which is similar to Ladybug's lucky charm, and then she ends up getting a huge scythe for her anti-charm.

"A bag of jacks, really, I thought that you were better than that Ladybug," Anti-Bug shouts laughing as she looks at Ladybug.

However, that's when Madama Butterfly notices the cell phone on Anti-Bug's belt, and then she looks at Ladybug as she says, "Ladybug, the Akuma is on her phone!" Madama Butterfly shouts at Ladybug.

Suddenly, that's when, Ladybug gets an idea as she says, "Madama Butterfly, use your butterfly swarm to distract Anti-Bug!" Ladybug shouts as she looks at Madama Butterfly.

"You got it, Ladybug!" Madama Butterfly shouts agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Madama Butterfly sends a swarm of butterflies at Anti-Bug as she shouts, "Butterfly swarm!" Madama Butterfly shouts as she sends a swarm of butterflies at Anti-Bug.

"Ah, I can't see!" Anti-Bug shouts as she tries to swap the butterflies away with her hands, and this causes her to drop her weapon to the ground.

"Cat Noir, use your cataclysm to destroy her weapon quick!" Ladybug shouts as she looks at Cat Noir.

"I'm on it, my lady, cataclysm," Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy Anti-Bug's weapon.

Ladybug then throws some jacks from the bag onto the floor causing Anti-Bug to trip over them, and then Ladybug takes the cell phone from her belt breaking it and then releasing the Akuma from inside it.

"No more evil deeds for you, little Akuma, time to de-evilize," Ladybug shouts as she captures and purifies the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts as she throws the bag of jacks into the air turning everything back to normal as magical looking ladybugs swarm through the sky changing everything back to the way that it was before.

"What am I doing here?" Chloé asks confused as she looks around after everything has returned, to normal.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shout as they do their signature thing with Madama Butterfly joining in of course.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you later, bye!" Madama Butterfly shouts as she runs off from Ladybug and Cat Noir because she was about to transform back into Polilla, and she wasn't ready for them to find out who she was just yet.

Anyway, once Madama Butterfly had gotten to a safe distance away from Ladybug and Cat Noir, she turns back into Polilla as she says, "I'm telling you, I'm getting quite used to this Ami," Polilla said smiling as she feeds Ami some pollen from some flowers so that she can refuel on food.

"Believe me, I can tell Polilla, and you're getting better each time too you're really making some progress here Polilla," Ami said smiling as she looks at Polilla.

"Yeah, I know, I mean first I figured out how to use my powers, and then I figured out my superhero name, and now I know what to say anytime that I want to transform, I'm really making some progress here Ami," Polilla said smiling as she looks at Ami.

"I know, but you know that eventually, this will have to end right Polilla, I mean nothing lasts forever you know?" Ami asks sighing as she looks at Polilla.

"I know, but I wish that it didn't have to end though, I kind of like being a hero you know even though I'm secretly working for Hawk Moth," Polilla replied sighing as she looks at Ami.

"I know, but at least you will still have the memories of all the fun times that we shared together, Polilla," Ami said smiling as she looks at Polilla.

"What do you mean Ami, I'll still have you by the time that all of this is over right?" Polilla asks confused as she looks at Ami.

However, before Ami had a chance to respond, Hawk Moth begins to speak inside Polilla's head as he says, "Alright, tell me what you have learned so far, Polilla," Hawk Moth commands as he says this inside Polilla's head.

"Well, I learned that after Ladybug and Cat Noir have defeated you or whatever they do their signature thing and it's called a fist-pump," Polilla replied as she explains this to Hawk Moth.

"Um it sounds like that's the only time that they have their guard down, so listen up Polilla the next time that they do that signature fist-pump thing that you mentioned, I want you to take their miraculouses, understood?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this inside Polilla's head.

"Yes, I understand father, but is taking their miraculouses really necessary?" Polilla replied as she asks Hawk Moth this in response to his question.

"Are you questioning my method to get the miraculouses Polilla?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this inside Polilla's head.

"No, of course, not, I just think that maybe there's a way that you can still achieve your goals without akumatizing everyone, that's all," Polilla replied nervously as she says this to Hawk Moth.

"Let me remind you Polilla, I can remove you, of your powers, and your, miraculous," Hawk Moth said inside Polilla's head as he starts to become angry with her.

"Yeah, that's the thing Hawk Moth, you threaten to take away the villain's powers if they don't do what you say, but you never do, and do you want to know why Hawk Moth because you're too soft!" Polilla shouts as she says this to Hawk Moth inside her head.

"Enough now listen to me Polilla I know what I'm doing, I have read the book, and I'm sure that this is, going to work," Hawk Moth began as he says this inside Polilla's head.

"I know, but it can't be that easy, there has to be some kind of price to pay or something like that," Polilla began as she tries to reason with Hawk Moth to no avail.

"I don't care if there is a price to pay, now you're going to get me the miraculouses, and you're going to help me destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir, is that clear?" Hawk Moth asks starting to get agitated as he says this inside Polilla's head.

"I won't do it, I have learned a few things from being with Ladybug and Cat Noir Hawk Moth, and I can tell you that with absolute certainty that there are things in this world that are worth fighting for!" Polilla shouts bravely as this to Hawk Moth inside her head.

"I should have known, you're just like the rest of my mindless minions, such a shame, I expected more from you Polilla," Hawk Moth said sounding disappointed as he says this inside Polilla's head.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm such a huge disappointment father, and I bet that's how you treat Adrien isn't it?" Polilla asks as she says this to Hawk Moth inside her head, but everything falls silent as the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued! Let me know what you think so far in a review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

The chapter begins by revealing that Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Madama Butterfly are fighting another one of Hawk Moth's supervillains.

All of a sudden the supervillain that they're fighting roars as he says, "I'm Doomsday, feel my wrath!" the supervillain shouts roaring as he glances at Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Madama Butterfly.

"Doomsday, seriously," Cat Noir says, chuckling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Hawk Moth has to be running out of names for these supervillains by now," Ladybug says, groaning as she glances at Cat Noir.

"You have no idea," Madama Butterfly says, chuckling a bit as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"It's time to finish him off, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Ladybug summons her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she summons her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a whip for her lucky charm.

"I know what to do, Madama you distract him with your butterfly swarm, and Cat Noir get ready to use your cataclysm," Ladybug says as she glances at Madama Butterfly and Cat Noir.

Madama Butterfly and Chat Noir nod, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Madama Butterfly uses her special attack as she says, "Butterfly swarm!" Madama Butterfly shouts as she launches a swarm of butterflies at Doomsday.

"Agh," Doomsday says as he tries to swap the swarm of butterflies away to no avail.

Meanwhile, while Doomsday is trying to swap the swarm of butterflies away Ladybug uses the whip to tie it around Doomsday's legs, and when she's through she pulls on it and it causes Doomsday to fall to the ground.

"Ouch," Doomsday says as he falls to the ground groaning while doing so.

"Now Cat Noir," Ladybug says as she glances at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Cat Noir uses his cataclysm as he says, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy an object that's on Doomsday, and this causes an Akuma to release from inside it.

"No more corrupting for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says, smiling after she captures the Akuma.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly," Ladybug says, smiling as she releases a pure white butterfly from her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she throws the whip into the air and it releases thousands of ladybugs, which fly around and turn everything back to, normal.

"Excellent work everyone," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug and Madama Butterfly.

"Thanks," Ladybug and Madama Butterfly say smiling as they glance at Cat Noir.

Later, on that same day, Polilla has a disagreement with Hawk Moth as she says, "I have already made my choice!" Polilla shouts angrily as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"This is your last chance Polilla, bring me the miraculouses, or you will be sorry!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he glances at Polilla.

"Never," Polilla says as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"So be it, you're going to regret this Polilla," Hawk Moth says sternly as he walks away from Polilla.

The next day occurs in the story, and Polilla starts to walk towards Françoise Dupont High School, which is the school that Marinette and Adrien attend together.

Suddenly, Alya runs up to Polilla as she says, "Did you hear, Hawk Moth has Marinette and Adrien," Alya says looking frantic as she glances at Polilla.

"What, how do you know this?" Polilla asks in confusion as she glances at Alya.

"It happened just now, it was crazy, and he left this note behind," Alya replies she hands a note to Polilla.

Polilla begins to read the note out loud as she says, "Bring me the miraculouses or you will never see your friends again," Polilla says as she reads the note out loud.

"I'm going to tell the police what happened you look for Ladybug and Cat Noir," Alya says as she glances at Polilla.

7 Polilla nods, agreeing with Alya, and with that, Alya runs off towards the police station, while Polilla walks into an alley and she sits down, sighing as she says, "This all my fault Ami," Polilla says sighing, and her kwami Ami appears next to her.

"Don't say that Polilla," Ami says, sighing as she tries to make Polilla feel better.

"It is though, I should have just given him the miraculouses, but now they're in trouble because of me," Polilla says sighing as she glances at Ami.

"Hawk Moth is the one to blame Polilla, not you," Ami says smiling as she glances at Polilla.

"You're right Ami, Ladybug, and Cat Noir aka Marinette and Adrien are in trouble, and it's up to me to save them!" Polilla says looking confident as she glances at Ami.

"That's the spirit Polilla, wait, how did you know that Ladybug and Cat Noir are Marinette and Adrien?" Ami asks as she glances at Polilla.

"It's obvious isn't it, anyway I better, save them before Hawk Moth figures it out," Polilla says as she glances at Ami.

Ami nods, agreeing with Polilla, and with that, Polilla gets ready to transform into Madama Butterfly as she says, "Ami transform me!" Polilla shouts as she glances at Ami.

All of a sudden, Ami disappears into the butterfly necklace that Polilla is wearing around her neck, and with that, Polilla's transformation into a superhero begins.

Polilla's skin tone stays the same, her hair turns into the colors of the rainbow, and her eyes turn violet, a purple butterfly mask appears on Polilla's face, and a purple dress with colorful butterflies on it appears on her, black dress pants also appear on her, and black dress shoes with butterflies on them appear on her feet.

Finally, large butterfly wings appear on Polilla's back, and a butterfly baton appears in her hand completing her transformation into Madama Butterfly.

"It's time for me to face Hawk Moth alone," Madama Butterfly says bravely as she takes off towards the Agreste Mansion.

So, with that, Madama Butterfly flies towards the Agreste Mansion breaking the doors down, and she flies towards Gabriel Agreste's office.

Anyway, when she gets there she stops at the painting that has Mrs. Agreste in it, and she tries to remember how to open the entrance to Hawk Moth's Lair.

Suddenly, she remembers, and with that, she pushes two holes in the painting in, and a panel appears.

Madama Butterfly rides the panel down into Hawk Moth's Lair and she sees that Marinette and Adrien are in a cage.

"Madama it's a trap, please leave," Marinette says as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

However, Madama Butterfly shakes her head as she says, "I'm not leaving without you," Madama Butterfly says smiling as she glances at Marinette and Adrien.

All of a sudden, Madama Butterfly hears a voice from behind her say, "We meet at last, Madama Butterfly," a voice from behind says as it says this to her.

Madama Butterfly turns around, and she comes face to face with Hawk Moth.

To Be Continued!


	9. Chapter 9

The chapter begins with Madama Butterfly growling in anger as she says, "You're going down Hawk Moth!" Madama Butterfly shouts angrily as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"We will see about that, Madama Butterfly!" Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly as he gets ready to fight while he glances at Madama Butterfly, and with that, the battle between Hawk Moth and Madama butterfly begins.

First, Hawk Moth attempts to attack Madama Butterfly by using his cane, but Madama Butterfly dodges the attack.

Next, Madama Butterfly attempts to attack Hawk Moth by using her butterfly staff, but Hawk Moth dodges the attack.

"Come on Madama Butterfly, is that the best you can do?" Hawk Moth asks chuckling evilly as he taunts Madama Butterfly while he glances at her.

"I'm just getting started, Hawk Moth!" Madama Butterfly shouts confidently as she twirls her staff while she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Show me what you got than Madama Butterfly!" Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he twirls his cane while he glances at Madama Butterfly.

"I'll, do more than that, Hawk Moth!" Madama Butterfly shouts confidently as an idea comes into her head.

So with that, Madama Butterfly activates her special power as she says, "Butterfly swarm!" Madama Butterfly shouts smiling triumphantly as she sends a swarm of butterflies at Hawk Moth.

"Agh, I can't see!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily in frustration as he attempts to swap the swarm of butterflies away to no avail.

"Now's my chance to get the key," Madama Butterfly says whispering this to herself as she smiles triumphantly, and with that, Madama Butterfly gets the key from Hawk Moth's pocket, and she uses it to set Marinette and Adrien free from the cage.

"Thank you," Marinette says, smiling happily as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"Yeah, thanks," Adrien says, smiling happily as he glances at Madama Butterfly.

"You can thank me later, but right now we need to get out of here, now follow me," Madama Butterfly whispers as she gestures for Marinette and Adrien to follow her while she glances at them.

Marinette and Adrien nod, agreeing with Madama Butterfly, and with that, they follow Madama Butterfly out of Hawk Moth's Lair.

"Thanks again for saving us," Marinette says smiling happily as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"No problem, it's what I do, now I really have to go," Madama Butterfly says, smiling happily in victory as she glances at Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette and Adrien nod in understanding, and with that, Madama Butterfly leaves to transform back into Polilla.

"You did it Polilla," Ami says, smiling proudly as she glances at Polilla.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Polilla says, smiling triumphantly as she glances at Ami.

"You think that you're so clever don't you?" Hawk Moth asks chuckling evilly as he appears in front of Polilla.

"I already defeated you, so yeah," Polilla replies smirking as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Well, you have no idea what's coming your way," Hawk Moth threatens as he glances at Polilla.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Polilla asks in confusion as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"You will just have to wait and see," Hawk Moth replies smirking evilly as he glances at Polilla.

The next day occurs in the story, and once again Polilla is walking towards Françoise Dupont High School when all of a sudden she hears the students screaming, and she decides to investigate.

"Great, here we go again," Polilla says, sighing in frustration as she glances at Ami.

"Yeah, but you should be getting used to this by now," Ami points out smiling as she glances at Polilla.

"Good point Ami, but now it's time for action!" Polilla shouts confidently as she glances at Ami.

Ami nods, agreeing with Polilla, and with that, Polilla transforms into Madama Butterfly as she says, "Ami, transform me!" Polilla shouts confidently as she transforms into Madama Butterfly.

After, the transformation is complete Madama Butterfly investigates why the students are screaming only to come face-to-face with a peacock.

"Another miraculous holder," Madama Butterfly says in confusion as she glances at the peacock.

The miraculous holder has a light blue skin tone, along with dark blue hair, and purple eyes, they're wearing a violet dress, and they're wearing small black shoes on their feet, and finally, they're holding a fan in their hand.

"Who are you?" Madama Butterfly asks in confusion as she glances at the miraculous holder.

"I'm Le Paon, and Hawk Moth sent me to defeat you," the miraculous holder replies in response to Madama Butterfly's question.

"Great, another pawn in Hawk Moth's plans," Madama Butterfly says sarcastically as she glances at La Paon.

"I'm no pawn, let's just say that he and I are very close, now surrender and hand over your, miraculous!" La Paon shouts demanding that Madama Butterfly should give her miraculous to her.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Madama Butterfly shouts confidently as she glances at La Paon.

"So be it," La Paon says getting ready to fight as she glances at Madama Butterfly, and with that, the battle between Madama Butterfly and La Paon begins.

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

1 The chapter begins by revealing that Madama Butterfly is getting ready to battle Le Paon.

"Let's see what you got Butterfly!" Le Paon says chuckling evilly as she challenges Madama Butterfly.

"Right back at ya feathers!" Madama Butterfly says confidently as she threatens Le Paon.

So with that, the battle between Madama Butterfly and Le Paon begins.

First, Madama Butterfly tries to swing her butterfly staff at Le Paon, but Le Paon dodges the attack.

2 Next, Le Paon chuckles as she says, "You need to do better than that Butterfly!" Le Paon says, chuckling evilly as she throws her fan at Madama Butterfly.

Luckily, Madama Butterfly manages to catch the fan, and she glances at Le Paon as she says, "Really a fan, is that all you got?" Madama Butterfly asks as she throws the fan back at Le Paon.

"Watch it Butterfly, I'm just getting started, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Le Paon says sternly as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"So do I feathers," Madama Butterfly says, smirking as she glances at Le Paon.

All of a sudden, Madama Butterfly pulls out a box from her pocket and she eats something from it.

3 Suddenly, a whip that has butterflies on it appears in Madama Butterfly's other hand, and she gets ready to strike at Le Paon with it.

However, Le Paon manages to dodge the attack, and she growls at Madama Butterfly.

"How did you do that?" Le Paon asks in confusion as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"A guy named Master Fu gave me these treats, saying that they would unlock hidden abilities," Madama Butterfly replies in response to Le Paon's question.

"I see, well it will take more than a few hidden abilities to defeat me!" Le Paon says angrily as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

4 "Bring it on then, feathers!" Madama Butterfly says sternly as she challenges Le Paon.

"Oh, I will Madama Butterfly!'' Le Paon says, chuckling evilly as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

So, with that, the battle between Madama Butterfly and Le Paon continues.

All of a sudden, the battle is interrupted when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear.

"Sorry that we're late, but we kind of stopped by, and watched the show for a bit," Cat Noir says smiling as he glances at Madama Butterfly.

5 "It's alright, I'm just glad that you're here now," Madama Butterfly says, smiling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Three against one that seems unfair," Le Paon says with uncertainty as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"You're not afraid of a challenge, are you?" Madama Butterfly asks smirking as she glances at Le Paon.

"No, of course not," Le Paon replies sternly as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"Let's settle this, then," Madama Butterfly says smirking as she glances at Le Paon.

6 Le Paon nods, agreeing with Madama Butterfly, and with that, the battle continues.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, it's time to finish this!" Madama Butterfly shouts smiling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug and Cat Noir nod, agreeing with Madama Butterfly, and with that, they get ready to defeat Le Paon.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she activates her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a bag of bird seeds for her lucky charm.

"A bag of bird seeds, what am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she glances at the bag.

7 "I have an idea, Ladybug you use the bird seeds to attract birds, me and Cat Noir will distract Le Paon, alright?" Madama Butterfly asks smiling as she glances at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Madama Butterfly and with that, Madama Butterfly and Cat Noir distract Le Paon.

"Butterfly swarm!" Madama Butterfly shouts as she sends a swarm of butterflies to distract Le Paon.

"Get away from me, you pesky butterflies!" Le Paon shouts as she tries to swipe the butterflies away to no avail.

All of a sudden Ladybug attracts several birds with the bird seeds, and she throws the seeds at Le Paon causing the birds to attack her.

8 "Now Cat Noir," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Cat Noir runs up to Le Paon and he takes the peacock miraculous away from her.

"No, this can't be, you can't defeat me!" Le Paon cries out as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We just did," Ladybug says, smiling as she begins to celebrate with Madama Butterfly.

"We did it," Madama Butterfly says, smiling as she glances at Ladybug.

9 "Yep, we did, it's just too bad that we don't know where Hawk Moth is," Ladybug says sighing as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"Nathalie," Cat Noir says in shock as he watches Le Paon, turn into Nathalie.

"I can explain, Hawk Moth threatened that he would hurt Adrien, if I didn't do what he says," Nathalie says sighing as she explains this to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, there's something I have to tell you," Madama Butterfly says, sighing as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"What is it Madama?" Ladybug asks with concern as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

10 "I know where Hawk Moth is," Madama Butterfly replies sighing as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You do," Ladybug says in shock as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"Yes, I do," Madama Butterfly says, sighing as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cat Noir asks as he glances at Madama Butterfly.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore," Madama Butterfly replies sighing as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

11 "Why wouldn't we want to be your friends anymore?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she glances at Madama Butterfly.

"That's not important right now," Madama Butterfly replies as she glances at Ladybug.

"However, what is important right now is that it's time to defeat Hawk Moth once and for all," Madama Butterfly says confidently as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug and Cat Noir nod, agreeing with Madama Butterfly.

So with that, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Madama Butterfly get ready to defeat Hawk Moth once and for all.

To be continued!

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the hiatus, but after taking a much needed break, I'm back.

However, I'm not going to be able to update my stories as often as I used too.

However, I will try to update my stories when I can it just takes time and a lot of things have been going on in my life, and I hope that you understand.

Anyway, let me know what you think in a review, please!


End file.
